3x5
by wolfteam000
Summary: Fate was a funny thing. Even through all the trials and tribulations, they still ended up gravitating towards one another.


**3x5 **

**23 - Lifelines**

Her duty to Edolas was the most important thing in her life and she wasn't sure how to continue living if the new king decided to banish her or strip her of her position for playing her part in Faust's plans.

"Will you pledge your loyalty to Edolas and to your new king?"

Relief flooded through her as she knelt before him. "Yes."

**1 - Hurts Like Heaven**

"You may be my king but you have yet to earn my respect or trust." Her harsh words pierced his heart like a sword, because of all the people in Edolas, her approval was the only one that mattered to him.

**15 - Belief**

He refused to believe that she was a cold hearted, sadistic murderer. She took to proving him wrong with glee.

**4 - Wildfire**

He knew that he was falling too fast and too hard for her and it was only a matter of time before he burned himself.

**14 - No Idea**

"Do you think she knows?" He asked Laxus.

The blond rolled his eyes. How oblivious could the man be? "Unless she's blind, then yeah, I'm pretty sure she knows that you like her Jellal. Seriously."

**5 - Call Me The Breeze**

He liked to think of himself as the mist and that she was the ever changing wind, coming and going as she pleased. She was impossible to tie down, he knew that because he had tried and failed. Yet he still continued to chase after her hopelessly because she was the only one who could move him so.

**6 - Disenchanted**

"Why go for the untamable?" Laxus asked, arms folded across his chest.

Jellal shook his head. He did not know the answer to the question but truth be told, he wasn't sure if she would ever respond in kind.

**21 - Fool to Love You**

She caught him sneaking a glance at her during the council meeting and she stiffened, feeling the heat rising at the back of her neck. He was a fool, she thought to herself, because only a fool would fall in love with a monster like her.

**11 - Outlines**

He was too easy to read, always wearing his glass heart on his sleeve. What made it all the worse was that she was the one holding the hammer to it.

**20 - Perfectly Lonely**

She did not enjoy dating people. Sure, she had the occasional casual one night stand or fling but she had never been one for long term relationships. She had already committed herself to Edolas, she didn't need anything or anyone diminishing her remaining freedom any further.

**12 - Careless Whisper**

It was inevitable that rumours would abound when Jellal announced her promotion to the position of General and it was something that she had anticipated and accepted. She could hear the poisonous whispers around her, spreading false tales of her bedding the king in return for power. In response, she had distanced herself from him even further, not for the sake of her reputation but for his.

**10 - In Your Eyes**

She saw him as a cowardly traitor who had run from his duties and abandoned his kingdom, yet she also saw him as the fierce warrior who had returned to free his kingdom from a tyrant. She saw him as a soft and weak leader, yet she also saw him as a kind and compassionate ruler. She saw him as her king, yet she also saw him as so much more.

**16 - Half of My Heart**

She hated herself for falling for him because with Edolas being the most important thing in her life, she knew that she could only give him half of her heart when he clearly deserved so much more.

**8 - Breathless**

His eyes widened when she descended the ballroom stairs and he nearly choked on his wine at the sight of her.

A hand clamped over his shoulder. "Breathe man, breathe," Laxus grinned.

**21 - Fool to Love You**

She was his knight, nothing more nothing less, she thought bitterly to herself, noticing how his eyes followed the Devlin princess closely. She was a fool to fall in love with him and even more of a fool to think that he would reciprocate.

**9 - The Mighty Fall**

He was probably the only one who noticed the subtle change in Erza. The way her eyes would melt into a chocolate brown when she stole a glance at the king when she thought no one was looking, the way a gentle smile would tug at the corner of her lips at the mention of his name, the way her body would stiffen ever so slightly when the king looked at another noblewomen. Laxus grinned. It seemed like the mighty Fairy Hunter had finally fallen in love.

**22 - Quiet**

It was quiet the first time he kissed her. The ball was in full swing inside the great palace ballroom but it was completely silent on the balcony as the swirling snowflakes danced around her, so silent that she was certain all the guests indoors could hear the pounding of her heart.

**17 - Crossroads**

He stopped at the end of the hallway, debating whether to turn left and continue on his way to his chambers or to enter the door on his right and pay the captain a visit. He was spared from making the decision at the click of the door opening.

"Well, are you coming in?"

**18 - Edge of Desire**

His lips trailed light kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin as his hands moved downwards. Tonight, he was going to make her scream his name.

**3 - Call It What You Want**

She had scoffed and kicked him out of bed when he told her that he was making love to her, muttering about how it was just casual sex.

**2 - Lovers are Losing**

She turned her back to him, unwilling to let him see the raw pain in her eyes. "Don't be a fool. You and I were just never meant to be together."

**7 - Waitin' on The Day**

He was ready to marry her. He was merely waiting for the day when she was too.

**13 - Get Down On Your Knees And Tell Me You Love Me**

He found himself hauled to his feet by the scruff of his collar as she mumbled about how inappropriate it was for a king to kneel before anyone before uttering a quiet 'yes' to his question.

**19 - Back To You / Gravity **

Fate was a funny thing. Even through all the trials and tribulations, they still ended up gravitating towards one another.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**So it's like 4am here and I have school tomorrow, so yeah I don't know what I'm doing on here. **

**This is like those 50 sentences challenge things but I have too many feels so it's like a 23 paragraphs challenge? I don't know. I'm tired, my brain's not really functioning. I didn't know where to get prompts so I just chose random songs I liked as the prompts.**

**John Mayer – 23, 15, 4, 5, 21, 20, 16, 22, 17, 18, 7, 19**

**Coldplay – 1**

**All Time Low – 14, 11, 13**

**Smash Mouth – 6 **

**George Michael – 12**

**Kylie Minogue – 10**

**Acceptance – 8**

**Fall Out Boy – 9**

**Foster The People – 3**

**Keane – 2 **

**For those who've read Kiite and TOW, then you probably expected a ton of JM songs. For ****new readers, well now you know I'm a massive fan.**

**Now, to get 4 hours of sleep before school starts.**

* * *

**Extra: (I put it as the last one but thought it kinda ruined the happy ending)**

**22 – Quiet**

It was quiet as he held her broken body close to his and kissed her for the last time, with only the sound of her fading heartbeat echoing in his ears, silent tears staining his cheeks as he said his farewell.


End file.
